Tooth Fairy
by Oryn
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang peri gigi... bernama Dean Winchester.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and Winchester bros. WB and Kripke do.

Timeline: definitely pre-series, Wee!chester. And season 1.

Author's note: mestinya saya mengerjakan fic lain, tapi apa daya, plot bunny ini melompat-lompat di kepala, minta segera ditulis. Seperti fic terakhir, ini pun ditulis dengan cepat dalam sekali duduk. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

"Dean."

Si empunya nama buru-buru mematikan senter di tangannya, menyusupkan buku komik yang tadi dibacanya ke balik bantal, menarik selimut sampai batas dagu dan memejamkan mata. Namun, si pemanggil di ranjang sebelah tidak segampang itu dibodohi.

"Deeeean."

Terdengar bunyi klik pelan sebelum cahaya kecil dari senter milik Sam menyorot ke area sekitar mata Dean.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kamu belum tidur," todong Sam. Sebelah telapak tangannya dihadangkan di depan lampu senter lalu ditarik kembali, dilakukannya berulang kali seperti sedang memberi isyarat dengan kode morse.

Dean menghembuskan nafas setengah mendengus, menudungi mata dengan tangan sebelum membukanya.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" gerutu Dean.

"Tuh, kan. Kamu belum tidur," kata Sam, senternya kini diletakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur dalam keadaan menyala sehingga samar-samar dia dapat melihat sosok kakaknya berbaring miring menghadap padanya dengan ekspresi mangkel.

"Kamu sendiri belum tidur," balas Dean.

"Tapi aku kan belum tidurnya karena memikirkan sesuatu, bukan karena baca komik," sanggah Sam.

Dean menyipitkan mata. "Sama saja, kan?"

Sam menyeringai senang. "Ayah, kan bilangnya kita harus tidur dan jangan baca-baca karena sudah malam. Ayah tidak melarang kita memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak bisa tidur."

Sekali lagi Dean menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, yang membuat Sam makin geli lantaran itu mengingatkan dia pada seekor kuda yang pernah dilihatnya di suatu peternakan.

"Baiklah. Terserah. Memang kamu pikir apa sampai tidak bisa tidur, eh?" sahut Dean, dalam hati mempersiapkan diri untuk diberondong dengan aneka ragam pertanyaan, gagasan dan pemikiran adik kecilnya yang menurutnya aneh bin ajaib. Namun, apa yang kemudian terlontar dari mulut Sam adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak tercantum dalam daftar antisipasinya. Huh, adiknya itu sungguh tidak bisa diduga.

"Kamu tahu peri gigi, Dean?"

Tawa mengejek Dean hampir meletus, tetapi nada ingin tahu yang polos tatkala Sam melemparkan pertanyaan berikut menghentikannya.

"Peri gigi itu seperti apa, sih?"

Dean tidak langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya ketika itu, melainkan memutuskan untuk menyelami perkara yang membikin adiknya mengajukan pertanyaan demikian.

"Kamu dengar itu dari mana?" dia balik bertanya.

Sam beringsut menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang dan menjawab, "Teman-temanku di sekolah. Mereka berkata kalau gigi mereka copot..."

"Tanggal," sela Dean.

"Iya, tanggal. Kalau gigi mereka tanggal, mereka taruh gigi itu di bawah bantal sebelum tidur. Terus, besok paginya gigi mereka sudah tidak ada dan mereka dapat uang penggantinya dari peri gigi," jelas Sam dengan bersemangat.

"Kenapa tidak tanya mereka saja tentang bagaimana rupanya si peri gigi?"

"Sebab peri gigi hanya datang di malam hari waktu mereka sudah tidur," sahut Sam.

Dean menggelengkan kepala. "Yakin, tuh kalau yang ambil gigi mereka itu..." dia meringis waktu menyebut ini, "Peri gigi? Jangan-jangan dicopet orang Indian yang suka bikin kalung dari tulang dan gigi."

Sam mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, pasti peri gigi. Mereka bilang pagi harinya gigi mereka lenyap tak berbekas dan persis di tempat gigi itu sebelumnya berada sudah ada uang. Peri gigi yang punya kekuatan sihir seperti itu." Suatu pemikiran tiba-tiba melompat ke otak Sam dan dia bertanya dengan agak cemas, "Dean, peri gigi itu bukan seperti makhluk yang diburu ayah, kan?"

Kali ini gelak mencemooh Dean tidak tertahan. "Ya ampun, Sammy. Mana mungkin ayah memburu peri gigi. Peri gigi itu kan hanya sebuah mitos, itu omong kosong, tai ke..."

"Dean! Kamu didenda dua puluh lima sen karena kata-katamu kotor!" seru Sam.

"Ssh! Pelan sedikit. Kalau ayah sampai bangun dan mengecek kemari bisa kena pancung kita," Dean memperingatkan Sam dengan tampang serius. Dia tahu benar ayahnya butuh istirahat setelah beberapa hari berburu ke luar kota.

Sam mengkeret sedikit dan berkata dengan volume lebih rendah, "Kamu, sih."

"Aku apa? Lagipula rasanya kata itu tidak ada dalam daftar kata-kata makian kotor yang mesti didenda, deh," Dean menyanggah.

"Ada, kok."

"Tidak. Aku yakin."

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya."

Dean menyeringai. "Aku lebih tua, jadi aku selalu benar. Kalau cuma ada kita berdua, peraturanku yang berlaku dan berdasarkan peraturanku, kata itu tidak termasuk yang didenda."

Sam menatap kakaknya antara tak percaya dan tercengang.

"Malah, kamu mestinya bersyukur aku tidak mendendamu untuk setiap hal konyol yang kaukatakan," tambah Dean.

"Hal konyol apa coba?"

Dean menjawab enteng, "Contohnya ya peri gigi itu tadi."

Sam terdiam sejenak, barangkali memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian berkata, "Katamu tadi peri gigi itu mitos. Nah, ayah pernah menasehatkan pada kita untuk tidak meremehkan dan mengacuhkan mitos, kan?"

Sialan, batin Dean. Kecil-kecil sudah pintar berdebat anak itu.

Dasar Dean tidak mau kalah, dia membalas, "Tapi tidak setiap mitos perlu dianggap serius, kan? Peri gigi itu termasuk mitos yang seperti itu."

"Seperti Sinterklas itu cuma mitos, begitu?" nada suara Sam terdengar agak sedih, Dean baru saja menghantamkan kebenaran yang pahit itu kepadanya Natal lalu.

"Iya," tegas Dean.

"Jadi peri gigi itu seperti Sinterklas yang mendatangi anak-anak lain, tapi aku tidak didatangi karena kita tak punya rumah dengan cerobong asap?"

Nyaris, sungguh nyaris Dean mengiyakan perkataan Sam. Namun, ada sesuatu dalam cara adiknya berkata yang membuat Dean tidak mampu, tidak tega untuk menghancurkan sekeping impian sederhana khas anak-anak normal yang demikian ingin dimiliki adiknya. Dean tidak tahu pasti kenapa, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjelaskannya meski perasaan itu jelas muncul di hatinya. Mungkin itu memang tak dapat dituangkan dalam kata-kata.

Yang jelas, saat itu satu tekad mengakar dalam dirinya.

xox

"Aku mau sarapan bubur gandum saja," pinta Sam suatu pagi.

Tangan Dean yang sudah berancang-ancang membuka kotak sereal terhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sam membuka mulut dan menunjuk satu gigi serinya.

"Gigiku goyang."

xox

Sam mengangkat kepala dari lembaran kertas yang tengah digambarinya di atas meja dapur sewaktu telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu belakang dibuka seseorang.

"Yo, Sammy." Dean masuk, melangkah menuju kulkas untuk menenggak jus jeruk dingin langsung dari kartonnya diiringi tatapan tidak setuju Sam.

Sam mengernyitkan kening melihat penampilan Dean yang acak-acakan, yah, lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Di pakaiannya terlihat bercak-bercak debu di sana-sini, cemong kehitaman di mukanya, potongan daun dan rumput mendekorasi sela-sela rambut Dean yang dipotong pendek. Dan... Sam mengerutkan hidung ketika Dean duduk di seberangnya, dari jarak sebegitu saja tercium bau tak sedap dari arah kakaknya.

"Kamu dari mana?" tanya Sam.

Dean tersenyum dengan gaya yang membuat Sam ingin menonjoknya.

"Misi rahasia, adik kecil." Itu saja katanya.

xox

"Sepertinya sudah mau copot gigiku," ucap Sam sekonyong-konyong saat mereka duduk berdua di bangku belakang Impala, menanti ayah mereka yang tengah menanyai petugas pengurus jenazah.

Reaksi Dean agak lebih aneh dari yang diperkirakan adiknya. Dia memutar kepala ke samping dengan cepat dan berujar, "Apa?"

Kalau Sam tidak mengenal kakaknya, dia akan mengatakan bahwa Dean terlihat hampir... cemas. Namun, Dean Winchester tidak takut apapun, bukan? Begitu yang senantiasa didengungkan Dean padanya.

Sam menyentuh gigi serinya dengan telunjuk dan jempol, merasakan gigi itu menggeliat di tempatnya.

"Lihat, sudah sangat goyang," kata Sam.

Dean lekas menanggapi. "Jangan diutak-atik gigimu. Biarkan saja tanggal dengan sendirinya. Kalau kamu gerakkan terus nanti makin cepat copotnya."

"Kan biar cepat dapat ganti dari peri gigi," bantah Sam.

Dean menatap adiknya lurus-lurus. "Peri gigi lebih suka segala sesuatu berjalan dengan alami. Jadi jangan kamu cabut atau goyang-goyangkan gigimu untuk membuatnya makin cepat tanggal. Lagipula... kasih kesempatan gigimu yang mau tanggal itu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya."

Sam mengejapkan mata dengan bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak pada apa yang barusan dikatakan Dean. Namun, dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti bahwa setiap kali Dean menggunakan nada serius seperti tadi, itu artinya dia bersungguh-sungguh. Itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sam menurut dan berujar, "Oke."

xox

Dean masih menunaikan panggilan alam ketika terdengar kepalan mungil Sam menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Dean!" panggil Sam, ada ketergesaan di sana.

Dean menyiram toilet, memaki karena dia hampir terjepit retsleting celana yang ditarik dengan buru-buru.

"Ini sebaiknya penting, kalau tidak..." ancamnya sambil membasuh tangan sekadarnya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan didapatinya Sam berdiri di hadapannya, senyum lebar terpampang di wajah adiknya itu.

"Ada apa, sih?" rada manyun Dean bertanya.

Sam mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, kepalannya membuka memperlihatkan benda yang tergenggam di telapak tangannya. Sebuah gigi susu.

"Gigiku sudah tanggal," katanya seolah itu masih perlu penjelasan. Sam menyeringai, memperlihatkan ruang kosong di antara barisan gigi depannya.

Dean memutar bola matanya.

"Nanti aku mau taruh ini di bawah bantal dan berjaga semalaman menunggu peri gigi datang," ucap Sam dengan antusias.

Dean memandang bongkah gigi kecil di tangan adiknya, menikmati kilau keceriaan di mata Sam dan diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Terserah kaulah." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya dan dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei, Dean," suara Sam membuatnya menoleh, "Tolong bilang ayah pintu dan jendela kamar kita jangan dikasih garam, nanti peri gigi tak bisa masuk."

xox

Esok paginya, Dean berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Ayah telah berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya di sebuah bengkel di kota, jadi tugas tersebut jatuh di pundak Dean. Dituangnya susu ke dalam dua gelas besar, dikeluarkannya dua buah mangkuk dan sekotak sereal. Dia memeriksa panci kecil di atas kompor, mengaduknya beberapa kali dan berpikir sebentar lagi bubur gandum itu sudah dapat diangkat.

Terdengar pekik tertahan dari kamar tidur yang ditempatinya dengan Sam. Pekik girang yang membuat Dean tersenyum saat dia menuang bubur ke mangkuk Sam. Sebentar lagi Sam pasti akan bertemperasan kemari, duganya.

Terkaan itu tidak meleset. Suara tapak kaki Sam yang cepat menandakan dia berlari menuju dapur kian jelas terdengar. Dan tahu-tahu Sam sudah berdiri di dekat Dean, tidak ada ekspresi selain kegembiraan di wajahnya, tawa senang mengalun dari bibirnya, sekujur tubuhnya seperti memancarkan energi.

"Lihat apa yang diberikan peri gigi untukku!" pintanya.

Dean menuruti kemauan adiknya, tapi tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu apa saja benda yang ditemukan Sam di bawah bantalnya pagi itu.

Sebuah mobil-mobilan Hot Wheels baru, tiga lembar uang satu dollar dan sekeping lima puluh sen.

xox

Beberapa belas tahun kemudian.

"Oi, Dean," Sam menyikut kakaknya.

Dean terbangun, terlonjak kaget oleh sodokan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pinggangnya. Lantaran gerakan mendadak itu kepalanya menabrak kaca jendela mobil yang setengah tertutup, sikunya terjeduk pegangan pintu mobil dan lututnya menyodok bagian bawah kemudi. Dia mengucek mata setengah mengantuk, mulutnya sibuk menembakkan rentetan sumpah serapah yang akan membuat bajak laut pun tersipu.

"Total dendamu lima dollar," kata Sam santai.

"Brengsek," umpat Dean seraya mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan Impala.

Sam menyorongkan jam tangannya yang angkanya berpendar dalam gelap ke depan muka kakaknya. "Sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Dean menggeliat sejauh yang dimungkinkan di area pengemudi Impala. "Bagus. Sudah gatal tanganku ingin menghajar beberapa bokong penyihir," balasnya.

Keduanya mengamati lahan pemakaman yang terbentang di sisi kiri Impala. Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, atau pascakehidupan, yang tampak di sana. Hanya deretan nisan bisu, desau dahan yang tertiup kesiur angin dan cahaya bulan purnama yang beberapa kali meredup terselubung awan. Namun, kalau para penyihir itu disiplin dengan jadwal mereka, tak lama lagi area pekuburan itu akan jadi arena pertempuran.

Sam telah terbiasa dengan kesunyian, menunggu dalam diam. Namun, kali ini dia buka suara, "Hei, masih ingat mobil-mobilan Hot Wheels yang kaubelikan untukku?"

Tempat mereka menanti dalam Impala memang terlindung oleh bayangan pepohonan, tapi Sam masih dapat melihat mimik bingung Dean kala kakaknya itu berpaling ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Itu, yang kamu letakkan di bawah bantalku. Ingat?"

Seleret pemahaman berkelebat di mata Dean. "Oh." Dia terkekeh, "Peri gigi."

Sam memutar bola matanya. Andalkan Dean untuk mengingat aspek yang itu. "Ya, yang itu." Sebelum Dean sempat menimpali dengan sesuatu yang konyol Sam bertanya, "Hei, aku selalu penasaran dari mana kaudapatkan mobil-mobilan itu? Dan uangnya."

"Coba tebak," balas Dean ringan.

"Kamu, uh..." Sam memandang kakaknya dengan serius, "Tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kriminal, kan?"

Dean mendengus tersinggung. "Kenapa kamu selalu berasumsi aku berbuat kriminal, heh?"

"Kamu pernah mencuri setumpuk kado Natal untukku, Dean. Lalu..."

Dean mengibaskan tangan memotong kalimat Sam. "Tidak. Aku ingat persis, kalau yang itu kudapatkan tidak secara kriminal. Yah," dia berpikir sejenak dan meralat ucapannya, "Setidaknya tak sepenuhnya ilegal."

Kadang Sam berpikir bahwa Dean bisa jadi pengacara yang lebih baik ketimbang dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak sepenuhnya ilegal?" cecar Sam penasaran.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi kabin Impala. Sam memandang kakaknya dengan penuh ingin tahu sementara Dean menolak untuk balas menatap adiknya. Matanya nyalang jauh ke balik kaca depan mobil, jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk setir mobil dengan irama tak tentu. Sam membiarkannya begitu selama beberapa saat, baru membujuk, "Dean?"

Akhirnya Dean menoleh dan Sam agak terkejut melihat air muka jengah kakaknya.

"Oke, yang akan kukatakan ini tidak boleh sampai tersebar di luar mobil," ucap Dean.

Sam mengangguk.

Dean mengusap belakang lehernya dan berkata, "Aku bekerja memangkas rumput dan merapikan kebun di rumah orang-orang di daerah suburban itu, kau tahu. Ada banyak anak yang melakukannya untuk tambah uang saku, jadi kupikir kucoba saja. Tapi waktu kamu bilang gigimu sudah mau tanggal itu uangku belum cukup."

Belum cukup? Sam mau bertanya begitu, tetapi sebuah pemikiran melintas bahwa Dean tak pernah memperoleh apapun ketika giginya tanggal, tidak tahu bahwa uang yang diberikan paling-paling beberapa puluh sen saja. Dan dasar Dean, dia improvisasi dengan menaikkan standar sampai tingkat tertinggi.

"Jadi," lanjut Dean dengan suara makin rendah, "aku ganti haluan. Sempat terpikir mau berjualan limun, tapi kemudian aku temukan cara yang lebih efektif."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menyamar jadi anggota pramuka," Dean menyahut dengan cengiran miring di sudut bibir, "Aku copet seragam pramuka, entah dari mana aku sudah lupa. Yang jelas aku pakai seragam itu untuk berjualan kue kering dari rumah ke rumah. Kubilang itu untuk tujuan amal dan omong kosong macam itu. Hasilnya lumayan laris dan seterusnya kamu tahu sendiri."

Sam mula-mula terperangah. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kemungkinan itu sebelumnya. Yang pernah terlintas di benaknya sekali waktu adalah Dean mengutil di toko mainan atau sebangsanya. Namun, jika direnungkan lebih jauh, itu cukup masuk akal. Bakat Dean berceloteh untuk mempersuasi orang dan menyaru jadi orang lain tampaknya sudah muncul dari usia belia.

Sam menggelengkan kepala. Ada saja hal mengejutkan yang bisa dikuak dari seorang Dean Winchester, dia membatin. Namun, apakah itu sungguh mengejutkan? Apa mengetahui derajat rasa sayang Dean padanya, memahami bahwa apapun akan dilakukan Dean buatnya, menyadari eratnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka, mengerti betapa Dean menginginkan kehidupan normal untuknya, apa semua itu benar-benar mengejutkan? Barangkali yang mengejutkan adalah kenyataan bahwa kali ini Dean bersedia berbagi dengannya tanpa dipaksa, mengizinkan Sam mengintip kedalaman lubuk hatinya. Yang lain-lainnya, Sam sudah tahu itu sejak dulu.

Ingin Sam mengucapkan terima kasih, untuk semuanya, tapi dia tahu itu akan menjadikan suasana emosional dan Dean membenci momen film cewek. Maka dari itu dia hanya berkata, "Yah, gigiku bisa masuk Guinness Book sebagai gigi yang dihargai termahal oleh peri gigi."

Dan Dean mengerti yang disampaikan Sam dalam kalimat itu. "Yeah," sahutnya pendek.

Sebuah gerakan di dekat gerbang masuk pemakaman itu membuat keduanya waspada, kembali fokus ke tujuan semula. Keduanya memeriksa seluruh persenjataan yang melekat di tubuh mereka, masing-masing meraih sebuah tas kain, saling mengangguk sebelum keluar dari mobil dan beringsut tanpa suara menuju posisi yang telah mereka sepakati.

Ada sekelompok penyihir sialan yang menunggu untuk dibasmi.

SELESAI


End file.
